Two Hands Will Comfort You Tonight
by Woman-of-the-night
Summary: "D-dude, that is not what I think it is, is it?" Sam stuttered. "I was bored. The nurse was hot…" Dean smiled brightly. That memory kept on replaying in Sam's mind. What happens when he catches Dean in the act? PWP WINCEST! Season 05 Episdoe 06.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from Supernatural

**Pairing:** Wincest (Dean and Sam)

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Rating:** M

**Genre:** This is purely PWP (porn without plot). Complete and total smut between our favorite men (or two of our favorite men because who can forget about Cass! Which I'm still depressed about….)

**Time:** Season Five, Episode Six: I Believe The Children Are Our Future.

**Warnings:** Language, oral sex, malexmale, fingering.

**Author Notes:** SO this is my first SPN fan-fiction ever! I am total Wincest shipper (but I equally ship Sam/Castiel and Dean/Castiel 3) and I couldn't pass up this idea. It actually came to me from a post on tumblr. Someone had posted a GIF of this scene and BAM! But be warned, I haven't seen this particular episode in god knows how long, so the details concerning Jesse (I think that was his name) in the beginning paragraphs are probably going to be off. Hopefully, it doesn't disappoint! Oh yeah, one more thing…let's pretend that the boys are staying in adjoined rooms this one time. Kay? Thanks!

* * *

><p><strong>Two Hands Will Comfort You Tonight<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>D-dude, that is not what I think it is, is it?" Sam stuttered, looking away in embarrassment at Dean's hairy palm.<em>

"_I was bored. The nurse was hot…" Dean smiled brightly._

The memory kept on running through Sam's mind, affecting him more than it should have been. He should be more worried over the fact that a half demon child, who could play a major role in the battle against Lucifer, was now running loose and they had no clue where he was. He should be more worried over the fact that this kid was more powerful than a demon and with one thought could destroy the planet. He should be more worried over the fact he was Lucifer's vessel. He should be more worried about the fact that he was even thinking about his _brother_ in that manner.

He sighed, as he sank deeper into the lumpy motel bed, closing his eyes. His brows furrowed as he heard what he thought sounded like a faint moan. He sat up and listened intently.

"Oh…" there it was again. The long-haired brunette swung his legs off the bed and silently made his way towards the sound, a hand grabbing a hold of the silver knife he always kept with him. He followed the moans to Dean's room, which only caused to further raise his confusion. He peaked through the slightly opened door and the sight in front of him made him freeze.

Sitting on the edge of the bed was a very naked Dean, a hand fisted around his hardened length, stroking rapidly. Sam's mouth went dry as he watched his brother jack off, his own groin stirring at the image displayed in front of him. He winced when the knife he held clattered on the floor. He brought his gaze back to see his brother, surprise and worry filling his veins as he found him staring back at him intently.

Dean's smirked widely, never stopping his movements but making sure to keep his eyes locked with his younger brother's chocolate ones. He threw his head back as he ran a thumb over his swollen tip, his hand sliding easily up and down the shaft as a result of the pre-cum that was steadily leaking form the slit.

Sam gulped, unsure if he should stay there or leave. It was obvious Dean had seen him but he didn't seem to care that he was watching. Subconsciously, the younger Winchester slipped his hand into his pajama pant, the hand wrapping around him as he let out a quiet groan, but it wasn't quite enough because when he looked at Dean he saw him smirking even wider.

He timed his strokes with Dean's, his breath getting heavier. On impulse, he used his free hand to push the door completely open. He let go off himself and walked slowly towards his brother. Dean looked at him with lust-filled eyes as Sam knelt down in front of him. He removed his hand when the taller male looked up at him, almost as if asking permission to touch him.

Still unsure of what the hell he was doing, Sam brought a hand to wrap around the older Winchester's hard member, squeezing it slightly earning himself a pleased moan. He shouldn't be doing this; he shouldn't be helping his brother get off.

But damn it, it felt so right.

His early hesitation slipping away, he lowered his head, mouth opening just wide enough for the leaking length to slip inside, his tongue teasing every inch of the heated flesh that it could reach.

"Sammy…" Sam had never heard his brother's voice sound that way. The voice, hoarse and lustful, sent shiver after shiver of raw pleasure shuddering through him. Hearing his name spoken in such a manner had Sam moaning around the heavy weight on his tongue. He felt the shudder that flowed through the entire body of his brother; it only served to further encourage him. He let his throat relax and take the throbbing length impossibly deeper into his eager mouth. He pulled back, teeth lightly scraping the sensitive appendage and mouthed his way to Dean's balls, taking them both into his mouth.

_'Fuck._' Dean groaned, looking down at Sam on his knees, in between his legs.

Sam moaned as he played with Dean's balls before letting them slip out of his mouth. He took the member back into this mouth, hands running up Dean's tense thighs. He took as much as he could into his mouth, wrapping his hand around what he couldn't swallow.

Dean's eyes rolled to the back of his head. He never would have thought that Sam, his brother, would giving him a blow job but damn that boy had a talented mouth. He looked back down just in time to see the long-haired brunette take out his own cock, stroking it furiously.

"I'm going to cum, Sam…" he groaned out, hands fisting in the long locks of the other man. He felt his balls rising, tightening, as he shot his load into Sam's mouth.

Sam choked a bit, but quickly swallowed all that was given to him, loving, relishing the sweet taste that was purely Dean.

Dean didn't hesitate, as soon as Sam swallowed, he grabbed him and brought him up, forcing his lips on his brother's swollen ones. He leaned back on the bed, his arms wrapping around his waist as he turned so that he was hovering him.

Sam pulled away from the kiss. "Dean, we shouldn't be doing this…" He groaned as the older Winchester trailed hot, wet kisses along his jaw, nipping softly.

Dean pulled back to look in his brother's eyes, "I know…" Sam brought a hand to grip on to the short hairs on the nape of Dean's neck, fusing their mouths in another heated kiss. Dean's tongue swept deliriously slow against the seam of Sam's lips, begging, and demanding entrance.

Their tongues mixed, exploring the new sensation. The wet muscles tangled, mixed and danced together explore each other's mouth, tasting each other for the first time.

Sam tangled his fingers into Dean's dark hair, lifting his clothed hips to meet his brother's naked ones, moaning at the flash of pleasure that shot through every nerve-ending in his body.

Dean trailed hot hand down the built and tanned body of Sam, fingers digging into every dip muscles made, finally reaching the offending pajama pant. Fisting the material in his hands, he pushed it down and Sam broke the kiss, moaning heatedly as he kicked them off. Dean took the opportunity of the broken kiss to tug Sam's shirt of his body, finally getting a view of the younger man beneath him completely exposed. He licked his lips and grinded his hips against Sam's. The younger Winchester let out a moan, "Fuck, D-Dean this i-is wrong"

Dean dove down, claiming possession of his brother's lips again, nipping the swollen pink lip with his teeth. "This is the only right thing in our fucking messed up world, Sammy," he breathed into his ear; Sam quivered at the intensity and lust in the hoarse voice, he nodded numbly and any lingering hesitance vanished. Dean was right; this was the only thing that seemed right in their lives. Sam harshly grabbed Dean's neck and sealed their lips together once more, teeth clashed, tongues mixed, nips were exchange and it was the best fucking kiss Sam had ever experienced.

Dean tore away from Sam, smirking at the needy sound the other man made, "Don't worry Sammy. I'll take care of you, I promise." He kissed his way down Sam's body, teething catching tan flesh leading bright red marks in their wake. The older Winchester's tongue dipped into the curves and descents of Sam's hard abs, circle his navel with the lazy motions. He peeked up at his brother and couldn't stop his prideful smirk at the other's lust-filled eyes.

Dean licked his brother's long, hard throbbing member, paying special attention to the vein on the underside, eyes darkening when his brother arched off of the bed. He let warm lips wrap around the angry red head, tongue teasing the leaking slit. He very nearly came at the salty taste that was purely Sam.

"God d-damn it D-Dean…" Sam groaned out, calloused hands yanking at his brother's dark hair.

Dean hummed against the hot organ, taking it deeper into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks out. A hand gripped the thick base, stroking what he wasn't able to swallow. He bopped his head, tongue languidly teasing the head at every opportunity, a free hand reached up to scratch Sam's washboard abs.

He saw Sam's thighs tensing, muscles flexing and his breath picked up, moan becoming incoherent and Dean knew his brother was close. With a _'pop'_ he removed himself from his brother, chuckling at his brother's noises of disapproval.

"Dean, D-Dean, _please_. I'm so fucking close," Sam groaned out but was quickly silenced when rough lips covered his, harsh stubble tickling his cheeks and hard-skinned hands exploring his body.

Dean pulled away bringing three fingers to Sam's face, "Suck," he ordered. Sam hesitated for a second before he wrapped his lips around them, tongue teasing through them, coating them thoroughly. What the hell was he doing? This wasn't right, Dean was his brother and they shouldn't be doing this.

"Don't think about Sam. This is right; we deserve to be happy after everything that's happened. Let me make you feel good, okay?" Dean asked as he took the digits out and sat back on his knees, spreading Sam's legs apart and let his thumb teased the puffed hole. He slowly inserted his index finger, his other hand caressing Sam's inner thigh. "Relax Sammy. It'll get better," he said when Sam tensed up, hands fisting the thin bed material. He slowly pulled his finger out before pressing back in and inserted another finger, scissoring his brother's tight entrance. He crooked his fingers slightly, the tips pushing against a bundle of nerves deep inside Sam that him arching his back, moaning Dean's name out loudly.

Dean brushed against that spot one more time before retracting his finger and leaning up to kiss Sam again, slipping his tongue into Sam's mouth, his left hand gripping Sam's neck tightly. He lined himself to Sam's stretched entrance and pulled away from the kiss, "I'm sorry," Dean whispered as his blunt head breached the tight ring of muscles and Sam's face contorted in pain. Sam gripped his brother's biceps tightly, his eyes screwed shut.

Dean finally bottomed out and stilled his movements, allowing his brother to become accustomed to him; he leaned down and pressed his lips lightly to Sam's, trying to distract him from the pain.

"Move," Sam whispered as he lifted his hips making Dean hang his head and groan. Dean pulled out, leaving only the tip inside of Sam before thrusting back in. "Fuck," Sam moaned when Dean's cock brushed against his prostate.

Dean braced his weight on his hands, one on either side of Sam's head, and set a brutal pace, his balls slapping against Sam every time he thrusted back in. Sam wrapped his legs around Dean's waist, allowing Dean to go even deeper inside of his, while his head turned to the side on the pillow, incoherent moans escaping him. He never knew how good this could feel.

Sam brought a hand to his neglected cock, pre-cum steadily leaking from the swollen tip. He wrapped his hand around it, squeezing and jerking to Dean's rough thrust.

"Fuck Sammy, you're so tight. Feels so good," Dean groaned out as he thrusted harder into Sam's warm heat, "That's right Sam. Touch yourself while I fuck you. This feel good?" Dean moaned connecting his lips to Sam's collarbone and sucking on the slightly sweat-covered flesh. His hard, deep thrust rocking Sam's entire frame, leaving Sam's mind hazy with pleasure.

"So good Dean…I'm close…."

Dean pressed his lips against Sam's, tongues and teeth clashing in heated passion as Dean continued to thrust into Sam' willing and welcoming body. A warm puddle settled in the pit of his stomach, his lower belly tingling with the need to come. He thrusted once more, making sure to angle his thrust directly to the bundle of nerves, and shot his load deep within Sam, his brother's name falling from his lips in a long drawn out moan.

Sam arched his back, hands gripping Dean's neck and the bed sheets tightly, at the odd sensation of Dean's cum coating his insides. When Dean sucked on his neck and wrapped a hand over his own on his cock, Sam came hard, covering their stomach with white, "Oh god, Dean," Sam moaned out as his orgasm tore through him.

Sam panted, shivering in the lasting effects of the orgasm as Dean kissed him lazily. Dean slowly pulled out of Sam, mindful of the soreness his younger brother must be feeling. He let himself fall beside Sam, wrapping an arm around his waist and kissed his neck. Sam craned his neck back to kiss Dean one last time.

"Sleep Sammy. We can talk tomorrow." Dean whispered, his eyes already dropping. Sam nodded numbly; his body wore out but insanely satisfied. Maybe this was wrong in society's eyes but who were they to judge them. They haven't been through what Sam and Dean had and they were able to find comfort in each. Sam snuggled closer to his big brother, the one person who always made him feel safe, the one who was always there for him.

Sam felt a kiss being placed on the back of his neck, a warm hand moving his hair out of his face and he smiled. They would talk about this tomorrow for now; Sam just wanted to forget about everything against them. At least for this night, it was only him and Dean. He was okay with that.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? Did I do alright? Yes? No? Maybe? That bad?<strong>

**One thing I found funny was that since I am so used writing TW fan fictions I kept on typing Derek instead of Dean and Stiles instead of Sam…so yeah…that might have caused a problem. XD oops!**

**Depending on how the outcome of this goes, I'm debating on doing a chapter story for the show. I'm not sure though. It'll probably be Dean/Castiel or Sam/Castiel and more than likely AU.**

**Review!**


End file.
